earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Jessica Cruz 2
Characters * Owlman * Zoom * Power Ring * Fury * Firestorm Location * Central City, MO * June 27th 2014, 0311 CST VOX Archive * Firestorm: Oh! Sure thing! I'll just- Huh? What's that, prof? You think so? I'm not getting that feeling... I mean, that one guy looks like he's a Flash fan. * Fury: Something the matter, hot stuff? * Firestorm: footsteps Yeah, hold on one more moment. Look, Gray, I don't think that's the case. Why should we not trust them? * Owlman: enhancement: Power Ring, who is he talking to? We've jammed all communication signals? * Firestorm: Oh so what if Cap don't trust them? He just has trust issues with Sivana... Sivana is sponsoring them. That doesn't mean they're bad guys. * Power Ring: enhancement: I... I am not certain. There's a second consciousness, but not like mine... It's like they're partners? * Firestorm: Oh, okay... Yeah, that's a good point. Hold on and I'll ask. So, uh, throat mind if I ask what's in Zoom's hand there? * Fury: unsheathed Actually... We do mind. Seeing as you confirming that you saw us with that means we got to kill you. * Firestorm: Whoa there- surging flames, footsteps Hey now! blast, thud Down, girl! Wait, so you guys robbed the lab? You're bad guys? * Owlman: rustling, footsteps We don't have time for this. Zoom, get out of here. * Zoom: chuckle I'm already gone. footsteps, rush of air * Owlman: Fury, Power Ring... Kill the hothead quickly and rendezvous at the jump jet. firing, wire reeling * Fury: With pleasure. That was a nice hit you gave me. I'll admit I didn't see it coming- footsteps Taste Apokalyptan steel, expletive! * Firestorm: Y'know, I'd rather not. Had a big lunch. whoosh But we should do something about that potty mouth of yours... I mean, you do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I know! snap Taste bubbles! spray, hacking cough, chuckle, flames crackling, whoosh Now, about your ring? I think it would be better if it were... plastic? snap Huh? Nothing happened? This doesn't normally happen to me. * Power Ring: Lantern rings can't be transmutated, moron. sharp thrum, whack, F sharp blast, thud, footsteps, F sharp thrum Any last requests? * Firestorm: Is asking you to delete my browsing history too much? chuckle Huh? Nice eyes, Gray! Hold on, Miss Ring... My friend just pointed out you have a really old Lantern ring. Is that like so old that like it's still got that weird glitch? Y'know, the one they fixed in the last update... * Power Ring: Glitch? What glitch are you- spraying, cough, cough What the hell is this gas? * Firestorm: It's vaporized plant-matter, expletive! Your ring ain't working in here, babe. Now, I don't like hitting women but I think you deserve it. Trivia and Notes * Featuring the Salvation Syndicate. * Power Ring's ring is vulnerable to wood. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jessica Cruz (2/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Lincoln March/Appearances Category:Zoom/Appearances Category:Jessica Cruz/Appearances Category:Aresia Lowell/Appearances Category:Firestorm/Appearances Category:Salvation Syndicate/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances